


My Sun(flower)

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Short & Sweet, yknow how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: "Sunflowers remind me of you, you know," he remarks softly."Huh?"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 209





	My Sun(flower)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflower_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/gifts).



> Heya! So, I tried a little bit of a different writing style this time around. I hope you guys like it, I'd love to hear feedback! Also, I hope you guys are ready for a barrage of Komahina, lol. I'm back in DR hell and I have komahina brainrot. Anyway, this fic is also sort of a gift for a friend of mine, so I hope you especially enjoy this, Sun! So, as usual, comments are always appreciated, and I hope you guys have a lovely day!!

"What are you doing?" Is the first question that comes out of Hinata's mouth when he sees Komaeda hunched over one of the miniature gardens in Jabberwock Park. He walks to Komaeda’s side to see the other gently prodding at the soil surrounding the sunflowers planted there. There is a watering can next to him, bright green and shiny; a stark contrast to nearly every other piece of equipment on the island.

“What does it look like I’m doing, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda replies in warm amusement. He raises his robotic hand to motion to motion to the land in front of him. “I’m gardening.”    
  
“W-Well, yeah,” Hinata quickly says, breathing out a huff through his nose. “I can see that. I just...didn’t know you gardened.”    
  
“Mmm,” Komaeda hums, raising his outstretched hand up to tuck a tuft of hair behind his ear, “I suppose it is strange. Usually, I would avoid gardening. Because of my luck, it wouldn’t be a surprise if the plants I tried to grow were to suddenly die, but...I seemed to have gotten lucky with these sunflowers.” He stands up next to Hinata, looking up at the plants. Hinata looks up as well. The sunflowers stand tall above both of them, their yellow petals practically glowing in the sunlight. It makes Hinata smile, knowing Komaeda has become comfortable enough to at least try to do normal things like gardening. It seems to have paid off, too; the sunflowers look healthy, bright, and beautiful. 

“...They look nice,” Hinata says. 

“Don’t they?” Komaeda says back with a smile. Hinata looks back at Komaeda, his heart skipping a beat as he sees the way the sunlight makes his fluffy, white hair glow like the petals on the sunflowers. He smiles back before Komaeda sits down to get to work again. He picks up the watering can, gently pouring some water onto the soil. Hinata watches him for a minute or so before sitting now next to him. He bends his legs up, pulls his knees up to his chest, and rests his arms on top of them. Komaeda glances at him for a moment, smiles, then goes back to watering. 

It’s silent for a bit, but neither of them mind. They revel in it, enjoying each other’s presence in the casual silence. In the back of his mind, Komaeda thinks that this must be at least part of loving someone: being able to spend time with them without needing to say anything. As he stares up at the sunflowers, though, a sudden thought enters his head that he can’t help but voice.

“...Sunflowers remind me of you, you know,” he remarks softly. It’s loud enough for Hinata to hear, though, and he looks at the other with a raised eyebrow. 

“Huh?”   
  
“Ah...is that strange to say?” Komaeda’s gaze flickers to Hinata as he sheepishly laughs. “My apologies, Hinata-kun, maybe I shouldn’t have—”   
  
Hinata cuts off Komaeda’s backtracking with a, “No, no, it’s fine. I’m just a little confused, I guess. How do sunflowers remind you of me?”   
  
“Oh!” Komaeda laughs again, this time in understanding. “Ah, well…” He looks back up at the sunflowers before speaking again. “Sunflowers are symbols of many things, but mainly, they are symbols of honesty, optimism, longevity, good luck, and hope.” Looking back at Hinata, he smiled and says, “Surely, now you can see what I mean, right?” He raises a hand up, leaning back a little as he moves his hand around in a tiny circle in front of Hinata. “You’re rather honest, aren’t you, Hinata-kun?” 

“Well, I...I try to be, I guess,” Hinata replies, his eyes following every movement Komaeda’s hand makes. He thinks to himself about how unfair it is that everything Komaeda does can be so mesmerizing. 

Komaeda’s hand stops, but stays out toward Hinata. “A good quality to have. Though…” Komaeda’s head tilts upward and to the side, a teasing glint in his eye. He continues to smile as he finishes, “It could be argued that you’re a little  _ too  _ honest, sometimes.” 

Hinata scoffs, looking up at Komaeda. His cheeks puff out a little at the teasing smirk. “And what does that mean, Komaeda?” 

“Aha…” Komaeda sets the watering can down to bring both hands up in front of himself, his palms facing Hinata. He lets out a sheepish laugh, saying, “Nevermind, nevermind. Regardless, that’s only one reason that sunflowers remind me of you. Like I said, they also represent good luck and hope, and...well, you have both of those, right, Hinata-kun?”   
  
“Yeah...I guess,” Hinata replies, deciding to not ask any more about Komaeda’s earlier comment. Instead, he leans back a little and looks up at the sky. Watches the clouds pass across the seemingly endless stretch of blue above them. Thinks of what it took just for him to get that hope and good luck. He sighs, but says nothing as Komaeda continues. 

“Exactly! And if it weren’t for your optimism, we wouldn’t even be here right now!” Komaeda continues, his hands waving around as his speaks. “Sunflowers are bright, beautiful symbols of hope, and that’s why they remind me of you!” 

_ I wouldn’t exactly call what I had “optimism”,  _ Hinata thinks to himself, but doesn’t say out loud. Instead, he says, “...yeah, I guess I can see it.”

“Ah, I’m glad you can!” Komaeda claps his hands together and smiles. He looks up at the sky with Hinata, falling into silence again. Before long, though, he speaks again, voice softer and more thoughtful than before. “But...maybe it would be more accurate to call you the sun?”   
  
“The  _ sun _ ?” Hinata’s gaze snaps to Komaeda, eyes wide and confused. He sits up a little straighter, his arms falling to his sides as he places his hands on the ground and leans on them. “How can I be called the sun?” 

“Well, you’re warm, and bright, and beautiful…” Komaeda lists off, grinning at the way Hinata’s face lights up red and the way he averts his eyes. “You’re the thing that we all look to for guidance. Ah...perhaps you are the sun, and  _ we _ are the sunflowers, following you everywhere you go…” He laughs, adding on, “Though, I don’t think I’m pretty enough to be compared to a sunflower.”

“I beg to differ,” Hinata sharply replies. Komaeda blinks and stares at Hinata with wide eyes and an agape mouth, which prompts Hinata to quickly continue, “A-And, anyway, you guys don’t  _ need  _ me like you need the sun.” 

“I do,” Komaeda replies with a voice quiet and smooth enough to make Hinata sputter. He turns his head back to the sunflowers, and Hinata can feel his heartbeat quicken as he catches sight of the soft pink dusting his cheeks. “Have you ever considered that you’re my sun, Hinata-kun?”    
  
“W-Wh…” Hinata’s brain stops working for a moment, the words needing a little longer to sink in. Once they do, though, the first thing that comes out of Hinata’s mouth is, “Th-That’s  _ such  _ a cheesy thing to say, I hope you know that.” Komaeda only laughs—a warm, soft laugh that somehow makes Hinata’s face feel hotter than before. 

“Yeah...maybe. But it’s true, Hinata-kun, as cheesy as it is!” He says, leaning toward Hinata. 

“You...You can’t actually  _ mean  _ that, though,” Hinata insists, his brow furrowing. “I mean...I can’t be  _ that  _ important to you.”   
  
“But you can, and you are,” Komaeda responds, his smile growing soft in a way that makes Hinata’s heart melt a little. Again, Hinata thinks to himself how unfair it is that Komaeda can be so captivating with just a smile. Unable to come up with a proper response(and not really in the mood to do yet another back and forth with Komaeda), Hinata simply shakes his head and says in a sigh, “Okay. Sure.” 

Komaeda can tell that Hinata doesn’t believe him, which makes his smile falter a little. He sighs and leans back, sitting up straight again and picking up the watering can. He moves it around in a tiny circle, listening to the water slosh around inside. “Ah...I wish I could help you understand just how much you mean to me,” he mutters, and Hinata almost replies,  _ “I could say the same thing to you.”  _ But he doesn’t, and he goes back to watching Komaeda pour water on the dirt. He watches every drop of water seep in and watches how the dirt becomes darker as it becomes more saturated. Occasionally, he looks up at the sunflowers standing tall and proud above them. Could Komaeda really see him as something like that? Something so bright and radiant and gorgeous? Something that makes people happy when they see it? 

He shakes his head a little, as if dismissing the thought from his head. He glances at Komaeda, the corners of his lips twitching up as he hears the other’s voice softly humming a tune that he had never heard before. Without much thought, he scoots a little closer to Komaeda before leaning over and putting his head on his shoulder. Komaeda tenses up at the sudden contact, but glances over and gives Hinata a small smile. He leans back against him, and when he feels the other’s warmth against his body and the gentle pricks of spiky hair against his shoulder and neck, he truly feels like he’s been graced by the sun. 


End file.
